My Savior
by Melmelx3
Summary: Kagome's been kidnapped once again! Who's is that coming to her rescue! Oneshot but it contains 2 chapters. WARNING! HEAVY LEMON!


****DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR ANY OF THE OTHER CHARACTERS. ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO Rumiko Takahashi. The storyline/plot is mine though.****

A/U: Hi guys! This is my new oneshot that I just had to write. It stayed in my mind after I woke up from the dream! Hopefully this will feed you guys on more KougaxKagome while I try and finish up the next chapter on my other Fic. The POV will be changing between Kagome and Kouga so hopefully I dont confuse you readers too much! Well thats my 1 cent on this fic so all thats left to be said is Enjoy!

**Summary:** Kagome's kidnapped while on her way to bathe but who will be the one to save her?

" "=speech

_**' ' =**_beast thoughts (bold&italics)

**' ' =**thoughts

**My Savior**

Kagome struggled against Kyokotsu as he threw he over his shoulder.** 'Well this is familiar position except this time Im bound and gagged,**' Kagome thought. She resisted to roll her eyes incase Kyokotsu happened to look back at her.

Kagome was with the group earlier when she had the urge to go bathe again. They had just killed a snake youkai and gathered its jewel shard but Inuyasha had went overboard using his wind scar again. The wind scar once again killed the youkai but it also blew chunks of body and blood everywhere and unfortunately Kagome was splashed by the blood. She invited Sango to go bathe but Sango refused saying it was bad to "bathe too often". The nearest river had been half a mile away and while she was about to bathe Kyokotsu happened onto her and kidnapped her and that's how she had gotten into this situation.

"WHAT DO YOU WAAAAAAANT KYOKOTSU?" Kagome screamed as they walked onto a cliff.

Kyokotsu turned around and dropped her into the cave that they arrived at."Wench how dare you scream into my ear. Isnt it obvious I want the shards? If I kiddnap you that fility dog and his pals will try to come and rescue you. That means they'll have to bring all the shards with them when their coming after us."

Kagome tried to stand up but it was hard when her legs were tied together. As she fell in an ungraceful heap again she glared up at Kyokotsu."Inuyasha will never hand over the shards too you!"

"What do you know wench? I bet that dog hasn't even noticed that you've been gone. Im sure you saw those soul collecters as we left haven't you. I'll have you for a day or so before that dog will even remember you." Kyokotsu snickered as he knew Inuyasha would be busy with his dead priestess.

She stared at him in shock. She didnt notice the soul collecters but if they were near the camp then...**'Omg he chose Kikyo over me once again. I shoulda have know that stupid...that stupid...MUTT would do this to cant he forgot about her?'**

"Dont worry wench. Inuyasha will remember you soon enough but for now its just us. Dont even think of escaping. You seen where we are unless do want to escape by throwing yourself off the cliff. Don't try anything, I'll be watching you from the entrance wench." With that Kyokotsu turned his back to her and sat down at the entrance.

**'Somebody...please come...anyone!' **Kagome cried silently into her knees.

Kouga was out hunting in the forest with Hakkaku and Ginta for dinner when he picked up that unique scent. He stopped what he was doing and turned his head into the wind to try to pick up where it was coming from.

"Well boys seems like Kagome been here. Ill be back!" Kouga yelled over his shoulder and he ran off in his tornado.

Hakkaku and Ginta looked at each other and both yelled, "LIL SISTER!"

They started after Kouga once again as he ran off to find his destined woman. Kouga followed Kagome's scent all the way to the camp but noticed that she wasn't among the sleeping. Lifting his head again to the wind Kouga noticed the faint scent going a different direction towards water. **'Well I guess she went to bathe. Maybe shes done by now..' **He thought as his head was assualted by images of Kagome naked by the water.

Kouga followed her sent near the water but soon his nose was hit by another similar and dead sent. **' THIS BASTARD** **KYOKOTSU!** **HOW DARE HE KIDNAP MY PRECIOUS KAGOME!' **Dread washed over Kouga as he ran off full speed following the intertwined scents. Kouga finally arrived on the cliff and noticed that Kyokotsu had his back faced away from Kouga guarding the entrance. Kouga had the advantage because of his demonic traits over Kyokotsu human ones. He silently snuck up to Kyokotsu. Sensing danger Kyokotsu turned aroud and was surprised by Kouga.

"Wha-" and before Kyokotsu could even get a question out Kouga pounced on him and started beating him unconscious. Kyokotsu lay limp on the ground as Kouga stepped over his body. He wanted to vent out all his anger onto Kyokotsu fallen body but rescueing Kagome was more important. Thinking Kyokotsu was dead he rushed into the cave almost tripping over Kagome's crumbled form. He cursed the stupid mutt for not being their and protecting Kagome. He knew the mutt wasn't with kagome because his sent went the opposite direction of hers. **'He's probably with that dead b*tch again. I don't get how you can trade a warm living human being for a dead and cold one.'**

Kouga grabbed her body and buried his face into Kagomes hair surprising her. "Kagome, my love, are you alright?"

Surprised by Kouga she cried into his shoulder for all she was worth. Kouga pulled her body closer to his try to comforting her. Her brain started racing at this small and gentle gesture. **'Once again Kouga found me...why did I ever fall in love with Inuyasha? He's never held me gently before of tried to successfully calm me down.. Kouga...my savior.'**

Kagome tured her head up to face him and gently carressing his face with her fingers. "Thank you Kouga...for coming for me once again."

**!LEMON!**

"I'll always be here for you Kagome,my koi." He murmured, gazing lovingly at her tear streaked face. He bent down and gently brushed his lips against hers. As soon as her mouth touched his she forgot about everything and began to kiss him hungerly. Heat and passion flowed through their veins and urged them on. Kouga tightened his grip on Kagome and pulled her closer to his body till they looked nothing more than one. He growled against her lips in pure desire as his beast begged to take her. **_'Take mate. Become one.'_** His beast begged.

Kagome clung to him burning with the same passion he was burning with. It was as if her real emotions had erupted and began overflow. In her head there was nothing but them in that moment and in the world.

His hands moved eagerly up and down her back, tracing her curves all the way down to her hip where they now currently rested as they kissed passionately again,clung to each others, tongues battling for dominance and fingers pressed into each others flesh. Their minds were rid of thoughts, giddy and alive with passion. Kouga slipped his hand under her shirt and cupped her breast, moaning at the softness of her breast and the hardness of her small pointy nipple. Kagome gave a small gasp at the new sensation.

Her mind and body begged for more from their gentle demon lover. Kouga began to rub her nipple in a circular motion and was rewarded when it tightened eagerly. Warmth flooded Kagome's body as wetness started to fill in-between her legs. She squeezed her legs tightly together **'Whats happening to me?' **She thought hazily. She wanted more but didnt know what more she wanted of. She squeezed her legs again,her core started pulsing as Kouga stroked her nipple. He squeezed her breast under her shirt and began massaging it.

His mouth finally left hers and trailed down her neck leaving a trail of soft kisses as his eyes fully appreciated her clothed body. With each hot gentle kiss down her neck her body continued to heat let out a mew of desire as she leaned back in his arms, her head hanging,neck exposed and her heated core pressed against his aroused one.

Kouga took that as an invatation to continue and continued to rain hot kisses on her neck with one special kiss to the crook of her neck. His hand moved away from her breast to its twin, arousing and caressing it in the same way as her other one. Heat continued to build low in Kagome's loins; Hot, aching and begging to be touched.

He pushed up her skirt impatiently, hand diving down to stroke her only to find that it was clothed in some silk garment. Kouga's breath came out in a groan as his hand continued down to caressing her uncovered thigh. A light shudder racked his body and he raised his head up to her once again to kiss Kagome. His tongue pushed into her mouth, fierce and demanding as the alpha while his hand continued to tease her body. His hand once again moved upward and ill it reached the hot soaking silk, the damp souce of her passion.

Kagome gasped into his mouth as her body jerked in surprise. Kouga nuzzled her neck and whispered loving words into her ear; kissing her eyes,cheek and mouth till she relaxed. His mouth retured to hers demanding and full of passion as his hand rested on the joint of her legs. This time her body didn't jerk but instead quivered in anticipation as pleasure rushed throughout her body. Kagome was embarrased but she wanted to continue and follow the passion to whereever it leads her and Kouga.

Gently his hand slipped inside the slick silk garments, cupping her flesh sending shivers through her. He caressed the treasure and her knees buckled threatening to give away. Kagome trembled in in excitement as she felt herself fly away in the passion. Her breath caught in her throat as she held on to his shoulders hanging onto them for dear life.

Suddenly a groan outside interuppted them.

* * *

><p><strong>AU:** Hehe well that the end of this chapter guys! Hoped you enjoyed it and that it got your blood racing! This is my FIRST REAL ATTEMPT at the heavy lemon scene.n :] ik im horrible right? For my other fanfic the chapter will also be coming out tomorrow to all my anxious readers! Leave me reviews! They'll be much appreciated and keep me going and motivated! **10 reviews will get you guys the next chapter yeah?**


End file.
